rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Out of Mind: Part II
Timeline (or "Timecircle;" whatever) I've been trying to pinpoint exactly when the flashbacked conversation between Church and Tex (and Wyoming) occured in relation to the events depicted in Season 9's flashbacks. In Season 9, we see Tex arrive, we see the Alpha pre- and post-seperation; so when does this conversation take place? It obviously has to happen before Texas aquires Omega and her invisibility. Does anyone have any insight? wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 10:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The Freelancers had their armor enhancements before they recieved A.I., judging from Carolina, North, and Tex in Season 9. It is likely that we have not passed the point where it has happened yet. Seasons 9 and 10 have messed with the original timeline quite a bit, so it's possible this part has been retconned or written out. My best guess is that the scene is even still in the timeline, it occured after the Freelancer break-in, because then Tex wouldn't have been surprised about the Alpha's personality. Hopefully, if later this season, with the Insurrectionists we knew, and possibly loved, dead, we will see Freelancer take on a new enemy. Reds and Blues in training scenarios. I dunno and sorry I can't give a direct answer. [[User:Sniperteam82308|'Sniper']] [[User talk:Sniperteam82308|(Talk)]] 14:12, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Tex used her invisiblity for a second when she rushed at the Giggle Twins. But in Out of Mind she said she was still trying to figure out what her enhancement was. That implies the convo took place before then. Though it all doesn't really add up, so, I'd say it's a retcon. 18:23, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :I hope it wasn't retconned. It was a really touching moment between the two that gave more insight into their shared past. --wa' DaHoHchugh chotwI' SoH, wa''uy' DaHoHchugh charghwI' SoH, Hoch DaHoHchugh Qun SoH. (talk) 04:52, August 30, 2012 (UTC) It would mean that the Mother of Invention would've had to fuck out of the skies at some point between S9 and 10 and land someplace where they put Alpha, seeing as that scene took place on a world. This would also mean that the simulation troopers have already been deployed, or at the very least have just started to be. It could be a possible explanation for why we never see other Freelancers, that they'd be busy training on sim troopers. However, from the other dialogue in S10, it sounds like they still have the Alpha up in the ship, being experimented on. The whole thing with the MoI flying around everywhere really screws up a lot of the story, seeing as everything we'd seen about Freelancer prior to it's introduction took place on some kind of world. This thing needs to land already. Western Gen (talk) 05:16, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Inconsistencies This mini-series seems to be quite contradictory with the events of Season 9 and 10, such as the conversation between Church and Tex. This conversation is more or less confirmed as not to have actually taken place, so it's just an inconsistency I guess. However, I don't know if this has been said before, but Tex says that the reason she had to escape the Freelancer facility is because Omega resisted removal, and that they tried to kill her to remove him. In Season 10, it seems that the reason she left is because she found out she was the Beta A.I., but it could possibly be because of Omega resisiting removal I suppose, although it is suggested that she 'pulled' Omega at certain points, so it seems unlikely that they would have been unable to remove him. Also, the reason she left after the Mother of Invention crashed was to run from the Meta I think, so that pretty much rules out the possibility that what she says in this episode is correct. Should it be noted in the trivia somehow? Socksucker (talk) 21:04, May 31, 2013 (UTC)